EpicLLOYD/Gallery
}} Bill O'Reilly In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Bill O'Reilly|link=Bill O'Reilly Bill O'Reilly Title Card.gif|Bill O'Reilly's title card|link=Bill O'Reilly Adolf Hitler In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Adolf Hitler|link=Adolf Hitler Adolf Hitler Title Card.gif|Adolf Hitler's title card|link=Adolf Hitler Chuck Norris In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Chuck Norris|link=Chuck Norris Chuck Norris Title Card.gif|Chuck Norris' title card|link=Chuck Norris John McCain Cameo.png|EpicLLOYD as John McCain (cameo)|link=John McCain Macho Man Randy Savage in Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Macho Man Randy Savage|link=Macho Man Randy Savage Macho Man Randy Savage Title Card.gif|Macho Man Randy Savage's title card|link=Macho Man Randy Savage Bach Cameo.png|EpicLLOYD as Johann Sebastian Bach (cameo)|link=Johann Sebastian Bach Carl Sagan Cameo.png|EpicLLOYD as Carl Sagan (cameo)|link=Carl Sagan Genghis Khan In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Genghis Khan|link=Genghis Khan Genghis Khan Title Card.gif|Genghis Khan's title card|link=Genghis Khan Napoleon Bonaparte In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Napoleon Bonaparte|link=Napoleon Bonaparte Napoleon Bonaparte Title Card.gif|Napoleon Bonaparte's title card|link=Napoleon Bonaparte Ben Franklin In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Ben Franklin|link=Ben Franklin Ben Franklin Title Card.gif|Ben Franklin's title card|link=Ben Franklin Gandalf The White In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Gandalf the White|link=Gandalf Gandalf Title Card.gif|Gandalf's title card|link=Gandalf Gandalf The Grey In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Gandalf the Grey|link=Gandalf Things 1 & 2 in Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Things 1 & 2|link=Things 1 & 2 Hannibal Cameo.png|EpicLLOYD as John "Hannibal" Smith (cameo)|link=John "Hannibal" Smith Murdock Cameo.png|EpicLLOYD as H. M. "Howling Mad" Murdock (cameo)|link=H. M. Murdock Face Cameo.png|EpicLLOYD as Templeton "Face" Peck (cameo)|link=Templeton "Face" Peck Mr. McFeely Cameo.png|EpicLLOYD as Mr. McFeely (cameo)|link=Mr. McFeely Captain Kirk In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Captain Kirk|link=Captain Kirk Captain Kirk Title Card.gif|Captain Kirk's title card|link=Captain Kirk EpicLLOYD In Battle Exercise Outfit.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in his exercise outfit|link=EpicLLOYD EpicLLOYD Title Card.gif|EpicLLOYD's title card|link=EpicLLOYD EpicLLOYD In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in his regular clothes|link=EpicLLOYD Bill O'Reilly Cameo.png|EpicLLOYD as Bill O'Reilly in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD (cameo)|link=Bill O'Reilly Hitlah2.png|EpicLLOYD as Adolf Hitler in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD (cameo)|link=Adolf Hitler Chuck Norris Cameo 1.png|EpicLLOYD as Chuck Norris in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD (cameo)|link=Chuck Norris Macho Man Randy Savage Cameo 1.png|EpicLLOYD as Macho Man Randy Savage in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD (cameo)|link=Macho Man Randy Savage BadBoyBach.png|EpicLLOYD as Johann Sebastian Bach in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD (cameo)|link=Johann Sebastian Bach Genghis Khan't.png|EpicLLOYD as Genghis Khan in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD (cameo)|link=Genghis Khan NapoleonButtSmack.png|EpicLLOYD as Napoleon Bonaparte in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD (cameo)|link=Napoleon Bonaparte GandalfSwag.png|EpicLLOYD as Gandalf the Grey in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD (cameo)|link=Gandalf Things 1 & 2 Cameo.png|EpicLLOYD as Things 1 & 2 in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD (cameo)|link=Things 1 & 2 MazzaWeegee.png|EpicLLOYD as Mario in Nice Peter vs EpicLLOYD (cameo)|link=Mario Adolf Hitler In Battle 2.png|EpicLLOYD as Adolf Hitler in Hitler vs Vader 2|link=Adolf Hitler Adolf Hitler Title Card 2.gif|Adolf Hitler's title card|link=Adolf Hitler Pleistarchus Cameo.png|EpicLLOYD as Pleistarchus (cameo)|link=Pleistarchus Mario In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Mario|link=Mario Mario Brothers Title Card.gif|The Mario Brothers' title card|link=Mario Brothers Young Elvis Presley In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Elvis Presley (young version)|link=Elvis Presley Elvis Presley Title Card.gif|Elvis Presley's title card|link=Elvis Presley Old Elvis Presley In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Elvis Presley (adult version)|link=Elvis Presley Marlon Brando Cameo.png|EpicLLOYD as Marlon Brando (cameo)|link=Marlon Brando Bill Gates In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Bill Gates|link=Bill Gates Bill Gates Title Card.gif|Bill Gates' title card|link=Bill Gates Frank Sinatra In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Frank Sinatra|link=Frank Sinatra Frank Sinatra Title Card.gif|Frank Sinatra's title card|link=Frank Sinatra Mitt Romney In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Mitt Romney|link=Mitt Romney Mitt Romney Title Card.gif|Mitt Romney's title card|link=Mitt Romney Marty McFly Cameo.png|EpicLLOYD as Marty McFly (cameo)|link=Marty McFly Clint Eastwood In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Clint Eastwood|link=Clint Eastwood Clint Eastwood Title Card.gif|Clint Eastwood's title card|link=Clint Eastwood Robin In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Robin|link=Robin Elf 1 In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Christmas elf #1|link=Christmas Elves Elf 2 In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Christmas elf #2|link=Christmas Elves Elf 3 In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Christmas elf #3|link=Christmas Elves Adam In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Adam|link=Adam Adam Title Card.gif|Adam's title card|link=Adam White Preacher Cameo 2.png|EpicLLOYD as the white preacher in the Civil Rights March (cameo)|link=White Preacher in Civil Rights March Thomas Edison In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Thomas Edison|link=Thomas Edison Thomas Edison Title Card.gif|Thomas Edison's title card|link=Thomas Edison Babe Ruth In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Babe Ruth|link=Babe Ruth Babe Ruth Title Card.gif|Babe Ruth's title card|link=Babe Ruth Skrillex In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Skrillex|link=Skrillex Skrillex Title Card.gif|Skrillex's title card|link=Skrillex Joseph Stalin In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Joseph Stalin|link=Joseph Stalin Joseph Stalin Title Card.gif|Joseph Stalin's title card|link=Joseph Stalin Mikhail Gorbachev In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Mikhail Gorbachev|link=Mikhail Gorbachev Adolf Hitler In Battle 3.png|EpicLLOYD as Adolf Hitler in Hitler vs Vader 3|link=Adolf Hitler Adolf Hitler Title Card 3.gif|Adolf Hitler's title card|link=Adolf Hitler Hitler vs Vader 3 Reused Footage Cameos.png|EpicLLOYD as Macho Man Randy Savage in Hitler vs Vader 3 (cameo)|link=Macho Man Randy Savage Al Capone In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Al Capone|link=Al Capone Al Capone Title Card.gif|Al Capone's title card|link=Al Capone Lilly Truscott Cameo.png|EpicLLOYD as Lilly Truscott (cameo)|link=Lilly Truscott Pablo Picasso In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Pablo Picasso|link=Pablo Picasso Pablo Picasso Title Card.gif|Pablo Picasso's title card|link=Pablo Picasso J. P. Morgan In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as J. P. Morgan|link=J. P. Morgan Walter White In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Walter White|link=Walter White Walter White Title Card.gif|Walter White's title card|link=Walter White Superman In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Superman|link=Superman Superman Title Card.gif|Superman's title card (as Clark Kent)|link=Superman Carl Sagan Cameo Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye.png|EpicLLOYD as Carl Sagan in Sir Isaac Newton vs Bill Nye (cameo)|link=Carl Sagan William Wallace In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as William Wallace|link=William Wallace William Wallace Title Card.gif|William Wallace's title card|link=William Wallace Leonardo (Turtle) In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Leonardo|link=Leonardo (Turtle) Leonardo the Turtle Title Card.gif|Leonardo's title card|link=Leonardo (Turtle) Donatello (Turtle) In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Donatello|link=Donatello (Turtle) Donatello Title Card.gif|Donatello's title card|link=Donatello (Turtle) Raphael (Turtle) In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Raphael|link=Raphael (Turtle) Raphael Title Card.gif|Raphael's title card|link=Leonardo (Turtle) Michaelangelo (Turtle) In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Michelangelo|link=Michelangelo (Turtle)]] Michelangelo the Turtle Title Card.gif|Michelangelo's title card|link=Michelangelo (Turtle) Mario Brothers Cameo Artists vs TMNT.png|EpicLLOYD as Mario in Artists vs TMNT (cameo)|link=Mario Adam Savage In Battle.jpg|EpicLLOYD as Adam Savage|link=Adam Savage The Mythbusters Title Card.gif|The Mythbusters' title card|link=The Mythbusters Clyde Barrow In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Clyde Barrow|link=Clyde Barrow Bonnie & Clyde Title Card.gif|Bonnie & Clyde's title card|link=Bonnie & Clyde Hannibal Lecter In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Hannibal Lecter|link=Hannibal Lecter Hannibal Lecter Title Card.gif|Hannibal Lecter's title card|link=Hannibal Lecter Dr. Phil Cameo.png|EpicLLOYD as Dr. Phil (cameo)|link=Dr. Phil Alfred Hitchcock In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Alfred Hitchcock|link=Alfred Hitchcock Alfred Hitchcock Title Card.gif|Alfred Hitchcock's title card|link=Alfred Hitchcock Bill S. Preston In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Bill S. Preston|link=Bill S. Preston Bill & Ted Title Card.gif|Bill & Ted's title card|link=Bill & Ted Socrates Cameo.png|EpicLLOYD as Socrates in Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted (cameo)|link=Socrates Screen shot 2015-05-25 at 9.13.39 AM.png|EpicLLOYD as Genghis Khan in Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted (cameo)|link=Genghis Khan Screen shot 2015-05-25 at 9.13.25 AM.png|EpicLLOYD as Napoleon Bonaparte in Lewis and Clark vs Bill and Ted (cameo)|link=Napoleon Bonaparte Harry Houdini In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Harry Houdini|link=Harry Houdini Harry Houdini Title Card.gif|Harry Houdini's title card|link=Harry Houdini Terminator In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as the Terminator|link=The Terminator The Terminator Title Card.gif|The Terminator's title card|link=The Terminator Socrates In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Socrates|link=Socrates Socrates Title Card.gif|Socrates' title card|link=Socrates Roman Soldiers Cameo.png|EpicLLOYD as the Roman soldiers (cameo)|link=Roman Soldiers Stan Lee In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Stan Lee|link=Stan Lee Stan Lee Title Card.gif|Stan Lee's title card|link=Stan Lee EpicLLOYD Street Tough Cameo 1.png|EpicLLOYD as a street tough (cameo)|link=Street Toughs EpicLLOYD Street Tough Cameo 2.png|EpicLLOYD as another street tough (cameo)|link=Street Toughs EpicLLOYD Rebel Soldier Cameo.png|EpicLLOYD as a Rebel soldier (cameo)|link=Rebel Soldiers George R. R. Martin In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as George R. R. Martin|link=George R. R. Martin George R. R. Martin Title Card.gif|George R. R. Martin's title card|link=George R. R. Martin Mikey Walsh Cameo.png|EpicLLOYD as Mikey Walsh (cameo)|link=Mikey Walsh Gordon Ramsay In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Gordon Ramsay|link=Gordon Ramsay Gordon Ramsay Title Card.gif|Gordon Ramsay's title card|link=Gordon Ramsay Babe Ruth Cameo Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson.png|EpicLLOYD as Babe Ruth in Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson (cameo)|link=Babe Ruth Ben Franklin Cameo Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson.png|EpicLLOYD as Ben Franklin in Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson (cameo)|link=Ben Franklin Thomas Edison Cameo Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson.png|EpicLLOYD as Thomas Edison in Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson (cameo)|link=Thomas Edison Clint Eastwood Cameo Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson.png|EpicLLOYD as Clint Eastwood in Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson (cameo)|link=Clint Eastwood Elvis Presley Cameo Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson.png|EpicLLOYD as Elvis Presley in Frederick Douglass vs Thomas Jefferson (cameo)|link=Elvis Presley James Bond (Sean Connery) In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as James Bond (Sean Connery)|link=James Bond Bruce Banner In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Bruce Banner|link=Bruce Banner Bruce Banner Title Card.gif|Bruce Banner's title card|link=Bruce Banner Frederick the Great In Battle.png|EpicLLOYD as Frederick the Great|link=Frederick the Great Frederick the Great Title Card.gif|Frederick the Great's title card|link=Frederick the Great Joseph Stalin Cameo.png|EpicLLOYD as Joseph Stalin in Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible (cameo)|link=Joseph Stalin Mikhail Gorbachev Cameo.png|EpicLLOYD as Mikhail Gorbachev in Alexander the Great vs Ivan the Terrible (cameo)|link=Mikhail Gorbachev Donald Trump in Battle 2.png|EpicLLOYD as Donald Trump|link=Donald Trump Donald Trump Title Card 2.gif|Donald Trump's title card|link=Donald Trump Adolf3.png|EpicLLOYD as Adolf Hitler (Season 3 trailer) Hitler4.png|EpicLLOYD as Adolf Hitler's ghost (Season 4 trailer) ERBTeddy.jpg|EpicLLOYD as Theodore Roosevelt (ERB News)|link=Theodore Roosevelt Seagull .png|EpicLLOYD as a seagull in the SpongeBob Movie Rap Battle GLLoYDOS.png|EpicLLOYD as Sherlock Holmes in an unofficial battle|link=Sherlock Holmes EpicLLOYD as Austin Powers Unofficial.png|EpicLLOYD as Austin Powers in an unofficial battle Dis Raps Lloyd 1.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Charles|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 1 Dis Raps Lloyd 2.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Southwest High|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 2 Dis Raps Lloyd 3.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Christian|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 3 Dis Raps Lloyd 4.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Jennifer|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 4 Dis Raps Lloyd 5.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Justin|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 5 Dis Raps Lloyd 6.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in James|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 6 Dis Raps Lloyd 7.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Tyrance, William and Reshad|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 7 Dis Raps Lloyd 8.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Daniel|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 8 Dis Raps Lloyd 9.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Joan|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 9 Dis Raps Lloyd 10.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Momma Metcalf|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Episode 10: Gift Raps For Hire Dis Raps Lloyd 11.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Glasscock|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 1: Glasscock Dis Raps Lloyd 12.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Jasone and Ramone|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 2: Jason and Ramone Dis Raps Lloyd 13.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Nelson, Mark, Steven and Lucas|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 3: Nelson, Mark, Steven and Lucas Dis Raps Lloyd 14.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in EthanAlways|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 4: EthanAlways Dis Raps Lloyd 15.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Diamond|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 5: Diamond Dis Raps Lloyd 16.png|EpicLLOYD as himself in Jerome|link=Dis Raps For Hire - Season 2 Episode 6: Jerome Vinny.png|EpicLLOYD as Vinny Squiggiliani|link=Vinny Squiggiliani Epiclloyd.jpg|EpicLLOYD in "HEROES and VILLAINS" EpiclloydScars.png|EpicLLOYD in his music video, "Scars" Epiclloyd Epic School Battle.jpg|EpicLLOYD in "Epic School Battle" Skärmavbild 2013-09-24 kl. 11.40.11.png|EpicLLOYD voicing Biggie Fries in "Epic Rap Battles of Kitchenry" Pete and Lloyd.png|Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD's cameo in the Rhett & Link rap battle, alongside Rhett and Link EL.png|EpicLLOYD as an Elf (Santa is a Gangsta) EL on K&P.png|EpicLLOYD on Key & Peele YouTubersAndObama.jpg|EpicLLOYD, Nice Peter, Alphacat, Hannah Hart, Mark Douglas, and other YouTubers with the real Barack Obama Lloydyoutube.jpg|EpicLLOYD's YouTube avatar 150px-24185217.png.jpg|EpicLLOYD's Wikia avatar Lloyd ERDoH.png|Mary Doodles' drawing of all the Season 1 characters portrayed by EpicLLOYD Category:Character trivia pages Category:Gallery Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Bonus Battle Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Bonus Battle Characters Category:Dis Raps For Hire Season 1 Category:Dis Raps For Hire Season 2 Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Cameo